The Blank Assault
'Banning: "'The missiles were launched in sixteen different locations. All of the missiles destroyed strategic military installations in South America and Europe. Estimating Casualties up to 2 Million. Including Military assets of the EUTF forces. Everyone was surprised, startled. Of what the attack was for. Liberation? No, people think too much that they did not bother asking the government of what's going on. In our homeland, it was already chaos in the city of San Francisco, who would've thought of crossing to the iconic bridge? It's their last cross." The Blank Assault is the Second Mission of the SPS - World War. This sets three days after the Full Scale Attack of Nod in Eastern Europe and West Asia. Lighthawk Team One is sent to San Francisco to assist the evacuation and destroy Mercenary Batteries on the outskirts of the city. The player controls Staff Sergeant Evans as part of the Team. Participating in the First Stages of World War 3. Characters *Staff Sergeant Evans ( Light 1-2 ) ( W.I.A ) *First Lieutenant Reeves ( Light 1-1 ) *Sergeant Brook Backster ( Light 1-3 ) *Sergeant Kim Andres ( Light 1-4 ) *Sergeant Clever Locke ( Light 1-5 ) *Overlord *The Commander Plot The game suddenly turns off it's black vision in surprise as Evans drives his Hammer Vehicle away from chaotic streets. With stolen tanks firing at the police units and SWAT Teams. Evans drives the Hammer to the docks. Stopping there and regrouping with the rest of the team. As Reeves leads the team to take down the mercenary forces away from the evacuating civvies. They assisted the police of taking down the enemy dropships. With Evans doing most of the job. As Kim and Locke goes out of their Hammer Vehicles. The team moves forward and takes down the enemy forces inside the San Francisco Town Hall. Getting to the Rooftop, Evans acquires a Solomon-70 Rocket Launcher and destroys multiple drones on the streets. Overlord notified the team to move further north to meet with the US Marine Corps Second Battalion. Which later they found them destroyed by the Mercenaries' rapid warship close by. The Team takes shelter inside a ruined hotel, as Kim tells them a plan to take down the raipd warship without risking lives. The team agrees in vote, and Evans leads the way towards the port. They found a damaged Aegis Destroyer used by the SPS Military. They joined the SPS, taking down the Rapid Battlecruiser but with the Aegis destroyed. The team narrowly escapes, with Evans seriously wounded in saving Kim and Brook from the Gas Rooms. Evans was saved by the US Marine Corps Third Battalion. Achievements/ Trophies Ineffective Defense ( 15/Bronze Trophy ) - Complete The Blank Assault on any difficulty US Under Attack! ( 25/Silver Trophy ) - Complete The Blank Assault on Hard Difficulty We're on the defensive Evans! ( 15/Bronze Trophy ) - Destroy more than 20 Drones on the Streets. Blank Capture ( 10/Bronze Trophy ) - Acquire all 4 Data under 3 minutes.